


Whiplash

by jaechanwin



Series: WATERSPORTS STORIES [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, I don’t think this is underage, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Play, Watersports, cross dressing, jaemin is legal, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Jaemin is pretty like this





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys ever seen History 3: Trapped? 10/10 would recommend.

Jaemin is pretty. Scratch that. Jaemin is beautiful.

Jaemin knows he’s beautiful so he likes to use it to his advantage. It makes Taeyong weak and the other boy’s know it as well so they use it to their advantage too. But people didn’t know exactly how beautiful Jaemin was.

Like now. His whole body spread red in embarrassment and nervousness as he stood in front of Taeyong wearing nothing but a thin pair of lace panties. It was his first time wearing them and although Taeyong had expressed his love for lace he wasn’t sure if Taeyong would like it.

Taeyong did. Scratch that. Taeyong loves it.

Taeyong but his lip as he grabbed Jaemin by the hips pulling him into his lap. “Fuck baby boy. You look so pretty.” Taeyong moans as he kisses the spot between Jaemin’s neck and shoulder-blade. Jaemin let our tiny gasps parting his lips ever so often.

Taeyong continued to trail his kisses down Jaemin’s body stopping in specific places that he knew would make Jaemin go crazy such as his nipples, belly button, and hips.

Jaemin was a moaning mess underneath Taeyong. He was basically crying at this point. Taeyong really knew how to tease him. The worst part was that his bladder decided it was the best time to make itself known but he didn’t want to ruin the mood so he held it.

Taeyong pulled down Jaemin’s panties before spreading his legs apart when Jaemin shyly kept them closed. Jaemin was pink at first but he was definitely red now as Taeyong licked a stripe over his hole. “Y-Yongie you don’t have to.” Jaemin says but Taeyong only grins and sticks his tongue past the ring of muscles in Jaemin’s ass.

Jaemin gasps and grips the bed sheets roughly between his fingers as Taeyong eats him out. They’ve done this plenty of times but every time feels better than the last. But then there’s his bladder that’s aching painfully now. “Yongie I have to—“ Jaemin starts but stops to let out a long moan of pleasure when Taeyong slips a finger along side his tongue.

”If you have to cum Nana don’t hold back.” Taeyong says. “I-I have to pee.” Jaemin corrects. Taeyong doesn’t stop fucking his fingers and tongue out of the younger boy however. Taeyong pauses for a moment. “Piss on me.” He says. It’s Jaemin’s turn to pause.

”A-Are you sure Yongie?” He asks blushing even harder than before. “Yeah Baby Boy. Piss on Daddy. And then I’ll fuck your orgasm out of you. How’s that?” Taeyong asks and Jaemin nods. “Add a-a finger please.” Jaemin says blushing.

Taeyong doesn’t waste time in obliging to what his baby says. He has two fingers in and out of Jaemin alongside his tongue when the boy finally relieves himself. He sits up when he does so that he can literally piss on Taeyong’s face. 

Taeyong runs his his fingers through his hair as piss trails down his face. He licks his lips before lining his cock up to Jaemin’s hole when the boy finally finishes relieving himself on Taeyong’s face. “I think I can cum just from seeing you drenched in my piss Daddy.” Jaemin says.

Taeyong hums as he waits for Jaemin to adjust to his size. “Daddy move please.” He whimpers and Taeyong obeys because he’s always weak when it comes to Jaemin. He decided not to tease since he’s so close to release himself.

His movements were slow but powerful making sure Jaemin felt every thrust full him up. True to his word Jaemin came untouched only four minutes later and that was all it took for Taeyong to cum as well. 

Taeyong was panting breathlessly as sly as his hands held onto Jaemin’s hips. The boy was falling asleep already as Taeyong cleaned him up. When Taeyong moves to leave the room he whimpered. “Stay.” He said lips pressed in a pout.

”I’m gonna shower and wash my hair then I’ll come back. You kind of pissed in it you know.” Taeyong smirks.

And Jaemin just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> If I wrote a Incest Gong Myun and Doyoung fic would you guys be interested. They are just so cute to me


End file.
